Node C -10 GURPS Japan 1650
'C-10 GURPS Japan 1650' In Japan: Tokugawa Iemitsu - is the Shogun, at the height of his power. By modern standards he is a bruital and ruthless dictator, from 1639 onwards he expunged christians from Japan, and closed the Island off, allowing outside contact with China, Korea and Europe only through specific locartions. Any outsider caught on Japanese soil outside of these area is executed without mercy. The Shogun has a number of under-bosses named Daimyo, they rule territories with their foot-soldiers, the Samurai. The commoners, merchants and craftsmen have no social mobility and can are taxed by or pay rent to Samurai for their fields and shops. In this period everything is very ritualized and formal, but there are still uprisings and power struggles. Neighbors include The Ryuku Kingdom: which controls Ryuku Islands and Okinawa, Ryuku is a tributary state of both the Chinese and the Satsuma Daimyo. But they don't have the same restrictions on Sea Travel and trade that Japan and China do. China: Dorgon and several allied generals are finishing crushing the immediate resistance to the new Qing Dynasty that displaces the Ming. Dorgon will be killed in a hunting accident in 1650, but his work of establishing the Qing is well under way. Korea King Hyojong Is reforming the coutry's army, and rebuilding it's agriculture following a devastating set of invasions by the Shoguns and then the Manchus. Ainu The Mastumae Daimyo controls contact with the Ainu, but leases trade rights to wealthy merchants - the Ainu are suffering badly from diseases and becoming more dependent on Japan. The Wokou Pirates The Wokou Pirates roam the region - marginal people of all ethnicities, they live on the outlying islands in the area and raid all over. They have relationships with corrupt officials, but cannot stand up against a large national campaign to crush them. Taiwan (Penghu) the Dutch East India Company owns several fortresses and settlements, and uses the island as a trade base in the area. Yonaguni Minor is an island in this world, just off Yonaguni Major, it's closest to Taiwan, but no one really bothers to claim jurisdiction over Yonaguni Major, it's a fishing and trading colony. It's nominally part of the Ryuku Kingdom, Yonaguni minor is the home of a Temple which is now Buddhist, which supports itself via fishing and trade. It holds the ring station as an artifact of reverence but the monks will be surprised if anyone comes through. Prime 1 - Yonaguni Monument above sea level. 2 - Locked 3 - Blank 4 - Locked 5 - Locked 6 - Antarctica 7 - Locked 8 - Locked 9 - Blank 10 - Locked 11 - Locked 12 - Path to Alt Alts The default gate location is Yonaguni Minor 1 - Locked 2 - Cyberpunk Medieval Japan 3 - Path to C-11 4 - Locked 5 - (Mister Smith goes to Washington-1939) 6 - Path to Prime 7 - Locked 8 - Locked 9 - Path to C-09 10 - Shark World. 11 - Locked 12 - path to System Cyberpunk Medival Japan: In 2023, Tokgawa Corp is the large corportation in Japan. It is a holding company that owns shares in many others (Daimyos) It lies at the center of a complex web of corporaate and political relationships. It's main rivals are Qing Corp and Joeson Corp which hold similar positions in China and Korea respectively. Each has subsidiaries and ownership states in lesser companies in each other's territories, and each benefits from trade with the others, but the question of who has control is the central one. In this mercantilist world the big corporations control governments via patronage, someone who opposes their aims will find no funding and no media acess to try and get elected to oppose them. On the street level it's a big cyber-party, with a faintly hysteical edge. Everyone knows that the people are not in control and if they thought about it for two seconds, they'd hate it. Mister Smith Goes to Washington: In this world, a plucky junior US senator (played by Jimmy Stewart) is confronting corruption in the US Capital. Japan's military dictatorship is struggling to cinch down control over China and Korea, while an ongoing trade war with the US bites ever more deeply.Most folks feel that a war between Japan and the US is only a matter of time. On Yonagumi Minor, the monks hope to stay well clear of such things. Sharkworld: 2013: The monks at Yonagumi Minor lock their doors at night and carry old nato weapons. The isand has been otherwise deserted, and the people fled to Taiwan or Japan. At night sharkmen come out of the water and roam, looking for humans to kill. The Sharkmen aren't organized enough to really do a group effort to break into the temple... for now. System 1 - Locked 2 - Locked 3 - Blank 4 - Locked 5 - Locked 6 - path to Alt 7 - Locked 8 - Locked 9 - Blank 10 - Locked 11 - Locked 12 - Path to Stellar Stellar 1 - Locked 2 - Locked 3 - Blank 4 - Locked 5 - Locked 6 - Path to System 7 - Locked 8 - Locked 9 - Blank 10 - Locked 11 - Locked 12 - Blank